(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet transport device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, an image forming apparatus that forms an image on both sides of a sheet has been proposed. In such an image forming apparatus, while the sheet is being transported on a first transport path, an image is formed on a first side of the sheet by an image forming unit. Then, the transport direction of the sheet is reversed, and the sheet is transported on a second transport path and enters the first transport path on an upstream side with reference to the image forming unit. Then, the sheet is again transported on the first transport path, and an image is also formed on a second side of the sheet during transportation.
In many cases, in removal of the jammed sheet, a user holds the exposed part of the sheet and pulls out the remaining part thereof from the image forming apparatus.